


Moving On

by jxwrites



Series: Make The Most of It [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Wendigo!Josh, daring duo - Freeform, daringduo, ending where emily matt mike jess and sam live, five survivors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxwrites/pseuds/jxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving the mountain, can the five friends deal with what happened? A brief look into the year after the rescue happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

That damn mountain.

That mountain had brought nothing but suffering for them, and it was about time it did something good.

When Sam had told the police that they had to go back to the mines, she hadn’t actually believed they would. The five survivors tried so hard to continue the lives they had before, but it was just too hard.

Emily was the first to leave. She packed her bags and left Canada all together, moving off to California to open her own clothing label. She became pretty famous and often sent down clothes for Jess to try, and for a minute, everyone was back to normal.

Next it was Jess and Matt. Whatever happened in the mines had effected them in a surprising way. Matt and Jess talked about all their PTSD and managed to support each other despite their broken pieces. So when Jess couldn’t take it in Alberta anymore, Matt followed her. The two of them moved to Ontario, sending back messages and postcards every once in awhile.

That left Mike and Sam. Over time, the two of them had grown closer, until Sam gave in and asked Mike to move in with her. At first, it had been simply based off of need. Mike was the one who understood her night terrors and Sam was the one who could calm Mike from his panic attacks. They relied off of each other in order to grow, but slowly need turned into want, and they discovered that maybe not everything was platonic between them.

Nine months after they got home was the first time either of them acted on the differences. It was a Thursday which meant that it was their weekly movie night. This week it had been Sam’s turn to pick the movie, and unsurprisingly, she chose The Lion King. The rules of their movie nights were that they would never pick something scary, and so Sam took that to mean Disney. They had just passed Mufasa’s death scene when their apartment phone rang and Sam tried desperately to wipe her tears before answering. Mike hadn’t expected much from the call until Sam returned with her face pale.

“They’re going into the mines.” She whispered quietly, quickly grabbing Mike’s attention.

“Wait, what?”

“The police,” Sam elaborated, slight emotion showing on her face. “They listened to me. They’re sending a whole army of people down the mines, it’ll take a while for them to get it all figured out, but they’re actually sending people. Mike…we might finally find them. We might finally convince the world we’re not crazy.”

Neither of them had expected Mike to grab her like that and Kiss her like there was no tomorrow. And when he had finished, they both looked like deer caught in headlights. They must have sat there, looking at each other without moving for five minutes as African animals serenaded them in the background before Sam broke the tension and kissed Mike back. That was the start of their changing relationship.

Exactly one year after they escaped the cabin from hell, everyone came back home to Alberta. Sam and Mike’s apartment became the go to place for the others to stay, and for a while, things started to fall back into place. Emily talked about her escapades in California and how her clothing business was doing. Jess talked about her therapy sessions, and how she had started to take classes to become a physical therapist. Matt talked about his college football team and how he would become a pro someday.

Nobody mentioned how close Matt and Jess sat, or how their hands intertwined behind their backs, but everybody saw it.

Sam had been going through college, working on getting a degree in child psychology. She spoke about her projects and how she hoped to help children while they still could be helped, and not to let them grow up into their illness. Not a single person mentioned Josh’s name. Mike went on to talk about his training in the Canadian Security Intelligence Service (Basically the Canadian equivalence of the CIA and FBI). They laughed about old times and told stories of what they all had missed while they went on to live their lives. And when they all left, ready to go home, Sam sat down in one of the ten chairs they had put out for only five people. They had finally had the winter party it took two wrong turns to arrive at.

Mike was at his training when Sam got the call. It had been fourteen months since they returned to society, and spring’s flowers were just starting to bloom. When the phone had started to ring, the last person she expected it to be was the police telling her they had found something.

They had found Josh, but there was no saving him at this point, and so the old mines were set on fire and the wendigoes were all destroyed. The police were watching the area closely to make sure the spirit would not find any more hosts any time soon. Although the appropriate feeling she should have felt was sadness, it was overpowered by a sense of gratitude. Josh, her friend and someone she had once had a connection with, was finally at peace. The next piece of news she received though actually made her laugh, and she couldn’t wait until Mike came home.

That night, Sam presented Mike with a gift, a present the police had brought back with them because it wouldn’t seem to stop following them. And when Mike got home to see his long lost friend, he couldn’t help but laugh as the wolf ran up to him and stayed loyally at his side for the rest of the night.

Time had passed, their wounds were not yet healed but they were slowly closing over. It no longer felt guilty to be happy. Sure life wasn’t perfect, but with time they could make it their own. If that night had taught them anything it was that they needed to make the most of each moment. And that is what the five of them intended to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first work in the until dawn fandom. I'm major trash for the daring duo, and for climbing class. I wanted to keep this as true to the game as possible, and couldn't bare to write Chris without Josh, or write a Chris/Ashley relationship, so that's the reason for only the five survivors. Also I couldn't not bring Wolfie in the story, I loved his character too much.
> 
> I hope to make this into a series of some sort and post more one-shots, and maybe even longer stories in this collection. I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
